


Time

by Arikakun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 50 Shades of Overwatch, F/M, Quickie, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, a quick romp with the grumpy commander, luckily no one walked in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikakun/pseuds/Arikakun
Summary: A quickie with the Blackwatch Commander.





	Time

There was no such thing as a routine in Blackwatch. The closest thing that could be even considered routine was training, but even that had become spontaneous, at best. Missions were plentiful, and were assigned right and left. When your current mission was over, you had to pack your bags and head back onto the field.

It was rough, but every mission was just as important as the last. Everyone persevered and did the best that they could.

It was all they could do.

With your reports in hand, along with a few extra files from the Lieutenant and ‘gifts’ from the Research and Development Department, you were on your way to Reyes’ office to drop off everything, before you left to your next mission in Estonia for a few weeks. The thought of being gone for that long  
made you weary of world events, but you held your tongue. It wasn’t difficult to see where all of the events were pointed to or that everyone was at their limit.

Even your fearless commander.

A sigh fell from your lips as you stood in front of the man’s door, you knocked twice and were greeted by  
silence. You knocked again and were greeted by silence once more. You thought the man would still be in his office to close all loose ends, before he too went off on his mission. The lieutenant was already gone on their mission and wouldn’t be back for several months, and you wanted to avoid being reprimanded for another late report.

You dug into your pant’s pocket and slipped out your cell phone to quickly dialed the man’s phone number. It took a moment for him to answer, and when he did, you could tell he was a bit winded.

“Reyes,” you began.

_[What?]_

“I thought you were going to be in your office to take these reports and files.”

_[Change in plans.]_

“Do you want me to –“

_[The locker room.]_

“Ok, see you in a bit,” you replied.

The phone call ended without a word from the man, you sighed again. Short and quick answers, and by  
that tone alone, you could tell he was annoyed.  

It took you no time to make it to the locker room, when the door slid open you were greeted with a wave of sticky, warm air. Much too warm for it to be from the communal showers, something was wrong.

“Reyes, are you in here?” you called out for him and were greeted by silence. You clicked your tongue  
in annoyance, you didn’t know if the man had sent you on a wild goose chase.

“Reyes—“you started again.

“Over by my locker,” His voice called out to you.

You clicked your tongue again, and walked between the rows of lockers, over to his in the back corner of the room. You saw him sitting on a bench, his back towards you, dressed in dark-colored pants, boots, and no shirt with a towel over his head.

“You ok?” you asked, as you stood next to him.

“Something like that,” Reyes replied. He stood to his full height and pulled the towel from his head.

“Why is it so hot in here?” You sighed, fanning yourself to emphasize how hot it was in the locker room.

Reyes motioned towards the tools and supplies neatly stacked in the corner.“The ventilation from the showers is broken. They’re working on it.”

“Oh ok—“

Reyes took the reports and documents from you, and began to skim through them. You wanted to leave the hellish locker room, but you knew that you would have to come back to get the reports anyway, so you stayed. The warmth drenched your hair, skin, and fatigues; all while you stood motionless, and waited for the man to finish. In the almost suffocating warmth of the room, your mind drifted…

_When was the last time you had a break?_

_When was the last time you had a break with him?_

_When was the last time you—_

Your thoughts were interrupted by the crashing of the data pads on the floor. You were suddenly pulled again the man, his lips pressed against yours.

It was as if a switch inside of you flipped, you hungrily responded to his sudden, but welcomed  
advance.  Desperate, hungry, a need for a taste, a kiss, something more... Almost pathetically, you moaned into the kiss, and wrapped your arms around his neck as he pressed you against the warm and sticky like lockers.

Even with the uncomfortable temperature of the room, you could feel his heat surround you, as it soaked  
into your skin and clouded your head. On the verge of feeling faint, he suddenly pulled back, you were breathless. But it wasn’t enough for him, he needed more. His lips were at your neck, his teeth scraped over the marks he had already left, as he moved down the column of your neck to more sensitive spots.

“Gabriel—“you moaned quietly. He grunted a response, pressing himself hard against you.

“I’m so fucking horny,” he murmured against your neck as he balanced some of his weight on to his forearm to hold his weight as his free hand grabbed a handful of your ass.

“I can see that…you think we’ll get caught?” you asked before your gently grasped his face and pressed  
your lips hungrily to his. He groaned and rolled his hips against yours.

“Depends on if you can keep quiet or not,” he replied, gently biting down on your bottom lip.

“I can keep quiet,” you replied as you ground your hips into his.

“Mmm...We’ll see,” Gabriel growled.

His lips claimed yours again, more frantic than the first time, you returned the kiss with just as much fervor as him. It had been some time since the two of you were together, his hands pulled at your clothes to have any type of skin exposed, anything that his hands could grasp, anything to sink his teeth into.

The sound of fabric ripping along with a deep moan echoed loudly in the room. The man’s lips pressed gentle kisses against the tender flesh of your neck, his teeth dangerously close to piercing into the tender flesh.

He didn’t need to tell you what he needed, you could feel it bleed through his skin and into you, the feeling itself was more than enough. Gabriel pulled back from the kiss that left you breathless, the little breath that remained was stolen from you when your eyes met his deep almond eyes. You could see the dark, hungry lust that swirled within them.

“We don’t have much time,” Gabriel panted.

“I know...stop talking,” you said, wrapping your arms around his neck and pushed your lips together with his.

Gabriel groaned into the kiss as he began to unbuckle his belt. The kiss was sloppy, full of hunger;  
the erratic movements brought on grunts, groans and moans. Just as erratic as him, you used one hand to undo your own pants and shoved them down your legs, you were more than eager for him. The fire that he stroked inside of you threatened to consume you, as it grew steadily and quickly, as you became more anxious for him to take you. You felt as if you would burn alive if you didn’t have him inside of you.

Moans spilled from your lips as you felt the man’s fingers dip between your soaked folds. He was gentle at first, but soon his strokes and teases forced whimpers and moans to tumble from your lips. Without warning, he lifted and pressed you against the lockers, your legs over his shoulders as the bulbous head of his cock pushed past the initial resistance of your sex as he forcibly entered you.

The row of lockers rattled from the force of his thrust, the initial worry that you had about the stability of the lockers were thrown from your mind as he buried himself into your tight heat.

You bit back a gasp, trying to keep your voice low, despite the sudden and delicious fullness, you knew your voice would echo in the empty locker room. For the moment, Gabriel stood motionless as you adjusted to the man’s length and girth, he reveled in your heat for a moment before he pulled ground his hips upward against yours in a sharp thrust. You quickly bit down on your bottom lip to prevent yourself from crying out, you were technically in a public place and anyone could walk in at any moment.

“You’re getting wetter at just the thought of someone walking in…I didn’t know you were into that sort  
of thing,” Gabriel whispered hotly against your ear.

“I—no that’s not—“you choked when the man’s hips snapped against yours again, the locker doors  
rattled as the words you had at the tip of your tongue were now forgotten.

“You don’t have to lie to me carino. I already know,” Gabriel growled as he pulled from you, the tip of his head barely pressed past your entrance before he dove back into your heat.

Again and again, he mercilessly drove himself inside of your unforgiving, tight heat. His calloused, strong hands easily held you where he wanted you to be, his lips moved along the column of your neck. A groan tumbled from your lips as you felt the man’s teeth gently bite at your neck.

“Gabriel—“ A choked moan spilled from your lips as the rhythmic rattle of the locker doors echoed in the locker room.

“So soon, carino?” Gabriel chuckled deeply.

You called out for him again, urgency in your voice. The way he had your back pinned to the locker door,  
how he gripped your ass, the full, deep thrusts, the jingle of his belt echoing, the slap of skin, the squelching of your sex rang in your ears as he quickly pushed you harder and faster towards your end.

“Gabriel—I’m gonna—“your words became lost in your throat as a scorching heat overtook your body, unleashing a cry from your lips.

“Fuck—“Gabriel cursed as he pressed his weight against you and covered your mouth with a hand.

The sudden weight against you forced another cry from you as he continued his relentless, rough thrusts as he sought his own release. Harder, faster, he rammed into you until he unceremoniously pressed you into to the lockers, and buried himself as deeply as he could go before he spilled himself inside of you.

“G-Gabriel—“you whimpered as you felt the man twitch inside of you. Soft whispers of praises, adoration into the crook of your neck as his larger frame bent over you as he placed soft kisses where he had left marks before he gently pulled himself from you and helped you stand. A soft hiss fell from your lips from the lack of being full with him. It was just a moment ago that the man was trying his hardest not to fuck you into the lockers, and you already wanted more, to be full with him again.

Silently, you both regained your composures, and fixed your clothing, before either of you uttered a word.

“So much for being quiet,” Gabriel began.

“I was in the heat of the moment,” you sighed as you adjusted your stretched and slightly ripped shirt.

“Uh-huh,” Gabriel replied amused.

“I couldn’t help it…”

Gabriel chuckled as he opened his locker and pulled out a black under armor shirt. You watched as he put  
the shirt on, the material stretched to accommodate the man’s muscular form.

“I’m joking with you…this was only a quickie I’ll make sure you’re louder next time,” Gabriel replied with a smirk.

“I’ll hold you to that,” you replied.

“I’m a man of my word, you have nothing to worry about except for that mission I gave you,”

 


End file.
